


base magic

by Saraste



Series: Sapphic September 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Sapphic September 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina and Emma kiss and everything changes.





	base magic

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 1.magic during Sapphic September 2017.

Their first kiss is magic at its purest, at its core, burned down to basics, for love is at the base of everything, it brought them here, to becoming who they are and what they want and what they want is each other. 

 

Regina knows this as she lets herself sink into it, as she kisses Emma with all she has, wild with it, even a little desperate. She feels like her heart is singing, because this woman in her arms is everything, this is home and love and destiny. The world feels like it's shifting under her feet, she isn't on firm ground any longer and doesn't care a bit. She presses closer, let's Emma anchor her and writes herself into Emma’s future, by her side. 

 

To Emma kissing Regina is a new chapter, a new love, her happy ending, Regina and Henry, at last a family, like they should be. Regina's lips are electricity on Emma’s skin, a soft humming in her bones and a revelation of what taking a change can be. Regina takes her as she is, doesn't sugar coat who she's been and Emma cannot deny her need of her, her love for her.

 

They come apart for more than breaths, eventually, and look at one another, changed women both, and all the better for it. 

 

“I love you,” Regina confesses, breathless, magic brimming to overflow inside her, she feels like she could move mountains.

 

Emma smiles, radiant and content, as magical as Regina, “love you too.”

 

And the world is made anew.


End file.
